<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fat and Happy by GayChips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570044">Fat and Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChips/pseuds/GayChips'>GayChips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>China has full custody of it, Chubby America, Chubby Russia, Encourager China, I’m sorry if you hate this kink but love this ship, Just three dumbass boyfriends, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, asexual russia, submissive America, they share one brain cell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChips/pseuds/GayChips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sitting at the end of the table was China, he loved keeping his boyfriends fat and happy. Most nights he had to cook for a small army because of this. There were certain ways that he dealt with America and Russia.”</p>
<p>Just some fluffy stories about the black triangle!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China/Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The boys eat dinner and watch a movie. This is my first fic so that’s cool!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Russia pushed his chair back away from the table, signaling that he was done eating. He absentmindedly placed his hand onto his stomach. A satisfied smile appearing on his face. The man looked over to his boyfriend.</p><p>     Across from Russia sat America, he was still trudging along shoveling food into his mouth. The man’s appetite seemed bottomless, but he had a stopping point which was about 7 McDonald’s hamburgers, it was very hard to compare to other foods. America’s t-shirt clung to his stuffed stomach as he took a few short breaths in between bites.</p><p>     Sitting at the end of the table was China, he loved keeping his boyfriends fat and happy. Most nights he had to cook for a small army because of this. There were certain ways that he dealt with America and Russia.</p><p>     The latter enjoyed cuddling and romantic activities than anything sexual. Russia had a very slow metabolism and had been overweight his whole life. He preferred being very full than stuffed to the gills. Even though he didn’t like eating so much it was hard to breathe, Russia still ate enough for two people.</p><p>     America was very different from his partner. He had a faster metabolism and loved being stuffed. Him and China usually had playtime on Friday night while Russia was buying groceries for the week. America fed off of praise from his boyfriends, he would become giddy like a child when given approval from them.</p><p>     “I think that is enough for now, America. We don’t want you to get sick,”  China took America’s finished bowl away from him, taking it to the kitchen, “I do not want to have to pull out any remedies for gluttons like you,” China spoke with a joking manner. </p><p>     Said glutton looked at China with a raised eyebrow, “Says the dude who always encourages my overeating.”</p><p>     China gave a deadpan expression back. “I may have the motherly instincts to keep you well fed, but the instinct of keeping you from puking is greater.”</p><p>     “That reminds me of the first time I puked. Ukraine starting crying because she didn’t know how to deal with it!” Russia chuckled at this traumatic memory. </p><p>     America furrowed his brows, “Can we all please stop talking about puking?” He had eaten too much for these types of conversations.</p><p>     “Of course, Fredya,” Russia said as he stood up, his large frame dwarfing the other man. “I was planning on watching a movie after dinner. Do any of you have some suggestions?” He placed his bowl into the sink with a clunk. Suddenly, a CD case was shoved into his face.</p><p>     Attached to the case was China, “Perhaps, we could watch a classic Kung Foo movie! I know America enjoys them.” He gave a charismatic salesman smile.<br/>
</p><p>     “Dude, how many times do we gotta tell you to stop buying movies from the guy on the corner?” He asked.</p><p>     “He has good prices, aru!”</p><p>     Russia cleared his throat to quiet the two. “I am sure we have some movies that aren’t in audio form. Like we have those American streaming services!” His face lit up as he walked over and sat down on the couch.</p><p>     Even though he’s lived with China and Russia for a few months, America still gets confused by them. “Wait y’all don’t have Netflix regularly?” He definitely wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box.</p><p>     “No, we don’t, because of our hard censorship laws, we cannot enjoy your capitalist garbage.”</p><p>     Russia searched through the films until he found one he thought they all could enjoy, “A-ha, this is good!”</p><p> </p><p>    “Do you two want another bowl of ice cream? Don’t answer, I know you do.” China stood up with their bowls. After setting them down on the counter, he then tried his hardest to scoop ice cream with his not-very-muscled arms.</p><p>     America perked up from resting his eyes, “You’re a dear, definitely too good for me and Russia. We like suck compared to you!” America was clearly tired from his mumbling. His arms laid on the top of the couch, his legs out far in front of him, desperately trying to get comfortable.</p><p>     “He does not speak for me.” Russia interjected.</p><p>     China walked back into the living room, a smirk pasted on his face. “I know I’m too good for you. Now eat up, before you melt it with your breath.” He sat himself in between his partners and handed the, now full, bowls to them. China rested his head onto Russia’s shoulder, lazily nuzzling it with his cheek.</p><p>     A weight was placed onto China’s lap, a weight with blonde hair and a dumbass smile. America gave him the bowl and the spoon with a grunt. China sighed and scooped up a bite of the treat. America accepted the food happily humming.</p><p>     “Good boy...” China half whispered as he smoothed America’s hair with his hand.</p><p>     Russia glanced down to China feeding America. “You guys are ridiculous,” He spoke with a chuckle. Russia was the only one paying attention to the movie.</p><p>     “You’re just jealous of our love.” America shot back.</p><p>     “You two are so unintelligent.” China groaned as he kissed America on the forehead and Russia on the cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “I Finally Outgrew Them”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>America’s pants don’t fit and England is a bitch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dudes! Dudes! Dudes, guess what!” America called as he ran down the stairs. He wasn’t fully dressed, clearly missing a shirt. His hair in a crazy mess that was still wet from the shower. In his excitement America nearly ran into Russia. </p><p>America’s face was glowing; he had a giant smile making his eyes squint. “Check it out, my pants don’t fit!” He then tried to button said pants together to no avail. “This is awesome!” America looked back up at Russia.</p><p>The taller man simply responded with a thumbs up and ruffled America’s hair. Russia then went upstairs to get dressed himself.</p><p>Continuing down, America then found China sat at the dining table. He was focused on his computer rather than America nearly breaking the stairs — a common occurrence. “Yo, China, you’ve finally learned how to use technology.” America tapped his boyfriend on his shoulder. </p><p> China turned toward the blonde, “I was one of the...” He was going to berate America before realizing his half done outfit, “Why are you dressed so indecent?” China gave an unamused look. “At least finish putting on the clothes you have.” Grumbling, China tried to button America’s pants but the fly wouldn’t meet. He looked back at America, waiting for his response.</p><p>“I finally outgrew ‘em!” America grinned and placed his hand on his hips, making a classic superhero pose. </p><p>China placed a kiss on his cheek for his effort. “Good job, xiao meinan.” </p><p>“Thanks.” The hero chuckled while putting a hand up to his face. </p><p>Behind America appeared Russia, now in his suit. “Do not get too excited. We still have a meeting to attend.” He checked his watch, “And we have no time to get more clothes for you, you will just have to wear those.” </p><p>Making a pout, America whined back, “That’s gonna be uncomfortable.” </p><p>“You will just have to deal with it.” Russia shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting room was crowded and loud. Many countries were catching up with their acquaintances or discussing new treaties. Sat at the circular table was America with Russia settled beside him.</p><p>“I can’t believe you had me use some twine on them. Where’d you even learn about that?” America asked.</p><p>Russia laughed, “You learn quite a bit growing up poor and chubby. Big sister would use strings for her shirts. She’s actually very intelligent, just not academically.” His sisters were Russia’s favorite topic, talking about the past would help him forget their currently rocky relationship. </p><p>The two continued to chat between themselves, until England decided to butt himself into the conversation. “G’morning gentlemen. I hope you’re enjoying yourselves,” The Brit spoke with a polite tone. </p><p>“Yes, we are enjoying ourselves!” Russia grinned his classic childish grin. </p><p>England looked America up and down, “I’ve heard of you bloke’s new ‘treaty’ with China, what is that all about, hm.” England liked to pride himself on minding his business even though he never did.</p><p>America just rolled his eyes, “Just say relationship, dude. What’s it to you, anyway, don’t you got France to suck face with?”</p><p>“I’m just concerned for your health is all, America. I know China likes them a bit bigger. Is it so bad for me to worry about my little brother?” England put a hand on his chest in petty defense. “Keep him in check Russia, he can get carried away.” Just as quick as he had appeared England had left, leaving Russia and — a now self conscious  —  America.</p><p>Leaning back in his chair, America groaned. “What a dick. Thinks he can say what he wants to me just cus’ I’m younger than him.” The hero’s face was red from embarrassment and frustration. England had a history of shaming him for his body, no matter how perfect America tried to make it look.</p><p>Russia leaned in closer to his boyfriend. “I know my therapist told me to not let my anger out through violence but, if you want me to...” He whispered — half joking — to America. From his comment Russia gained a playful punch on the arm.</p><p>“Dude, you are not assaulting England just cus’ he made me feel bad,” America scolded.</p><p>“It is only assault if I get caught,” Russia mischievously stated, “Ow!” Only to get hit, again, this time by China.</p><p>He let out a sigh. “No one is attacking anyone. I cannot believe I have to say that. This is a world meeting and you two will be respectful to your fellow countries.” China looked very put together with his straight posture and hands clasped behind his back.</p><p>“But England...” America tried to defend himself and Russia.</p><p>China shot a glare, “Even if they were disrespectful to you first.” That shut America right up. “Now, Russia, I need to talk to you about business.”</p><p>The two nations left to have their conversation. Now just sat America at the table, waiting till they can go home to talk about his problems. With his pants held together by some string.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used lots of em dashes because I’m trying to impress my English teacher even in my Hetalia weight gain fan fiction.</p><p>Wow! Different languages? In a Hetalia fic? Unbelievable!<br/>(I am but an American who can only speak English, so if this is wrong blame the internet)<br/>Translations<br/>- Xiao MeiNan: A phrase meaning “Little Beauty Boy”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “I Finally Outgrew Them” 2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There isn’t really any weight gain stuff in this. So you can skip it if you want.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this bad, maybe, but here’s some music for you.</p>
<p>American Jesus- Bad Religion <br/>Soldier- Trixie Mattel<br/>Tyrone- Apes Of The State</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch time, a popular time during world meetings for goofing off and talking about anything but politics. This was the time when you see which countries actually get along. </p>
<p>There sat Russia, waiting for his boyfriends while everyone else avoided him. Lithuania managed to look at him without a glare so he guessed that was a step up. His sisters, on the other hand, didn’t even look in his direction at all. “Not everyone is going to forgive me. I am okay with that.” Russia repeated to himself. </p>
<p>“How’re you holding up, big guy?” America plopped down next to Russia, jabbing him with his elbow. Even though America may liked to mess with Russia, he always made sure he was comfortable and calm. Annoyance was just how America expressed his love.</p>
<p>Russia responded with his thumb sideways, shaking it for emphasis. </p>
<p>America turned his head to the side, mimicking a puppy. “Let me know if you need a break, alright?” </p>
<p>A nod from the taller man.</p>
<p>The final part of the trio sat down with a harrumph. “Now, please explain why Russia was threatening to hurt England earlier,” China ordered. An unimpressed look on his face.</p>
<p>A jab from Russia’s elbow made America start to talk. “He was just saying regular England stuff, y’know? ‘Oh, America I’m just worried about your health! Am I not supposed to worry about my little brother?’ And he might have,” The hero looked down at the table, “Talk about how you liked them ‘a bit bigger’.” America put air quotes up with his hands.</p>
<p>A snicker from Russia as he looked at China. He got a nudge from America. “What? It is true! Have you seen me?” He joked, gesturing to his torso.</p>
<p>China shook his head at Russia’s comment. “It is not his problem what type of men I do and do not prefer. And if he had any real concerns he would’ve said them in private.” China assured America. “Don’t let him get in your head, he wants that.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” America picked at his food, feeling a little bit better.</p>
<p>“If anything bad happens, you call me.” Russia stage whispered to America. Lifting his hand waiting for America’s high-five, which he got.</p>
<p>Mumbling something under his breath, China put his hand in his head. “Do not encourage each other. I cannot have any of us getting in trouble.” He neatly placed his hands back onto the table.</p>
<p>“Dude, you’re talking a lot of Germany talk for someone who has Russia’s mugshot framed! I’ll call that encouraging trouble if I’ve ever seen it.” America spoke with his mouth full. It was true, in the hallway leading to their room was Russia’s black and white photo — taken sometime during the 1890s.</p>
<p>“For your information, that was from Russia’s first strike against the tsar. He’s very proud of that,” China pointed out. “And chew with your mouth closed.” He added.</p>
<p>Russia nodded in confirmation, a small smile in his face.</p>
<p>America crossed his arms. “You don’t have any pictures of my revolution up!” Russia tried to inform him that cameras didn’t exist back then, to this he just responded with “Well, there’s paintings of it we could print out.”</p>
<p>They spent the rest of their lunch break discussing what they should hang up that America is proud of. Until they had to go back to making business relationships with trade partners, it was peaceful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ngl I really am using these boys dynamic as a coping mechanism for not being able to talk face to face with my friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ill Fitting Fashion Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio goes through Russia and America’s old and tight clothes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter flopped but this one’s good. I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud crime show blared from the TV as the three cuddled on their bed. America nestled himself under Russia’s arm. Laying on top of Russia was China, chin tucked in the crook of his partner’s neck.</p><p>“This is so dumb, it was obviously the husband! Everyone knows the husband or wife is suspect number one.” America shouted at the show, his face still against the soft fabric of Russia’s sweater. The hero huffed. “That detective has no idea how to do his job!”</p><p>Russia tightened his hand around America’s upper arm. “I’m going to become the number one suspect if you do not be quiet.” Russia said through gritted teeth.</p><p>A laugh from the possible homicide victim. “You couldn’t. I would totally beat you in a fight! With your pipe or nah.” America sat up and put his hands up in a boxing position. </p><p>“Are you sure? Because you’re looking a little less muscular there, Fredya.” Russia poked the bit of stomach showing under America’s shirt. It wasn’t just his bottoms that America had grown out of.</p><p>“At least I don’t have a gut like your’s, yet.” The hero grabbed Russia’s love handle through his sweater. “Thought you were slick but you’ve gotten too big for your suit coat. Had it unbuttoned the whole meeting,” America pointed out in a condescending tone.</p><p>China rolled off of Russia. “That is what I have been meaning to do. We need to go through your clothes.” He sat up, putting his hair into it’s regular ponytail. “Who wants to go first?”</p><p>America tapped Russia on his chest. “He does!” Earning him a glare from the other country.</p><p> </p><p>“Woo, Russia fashion show!” America shouted while on the edge of the bed. His fists raised like he was at a sports game. “What will be his first ill fitting look?” He whispered in an effeminate voice into a pen he was using a microphone.</p><p>A blank look from China. </p><p>“Ok, I think I’m ready.” Russia turned around towards his boyfriends, a nervous smile on his face. He was in his military uniform from the war with the axis.</p><p>The button up shirt didn’t fully button over his waist; neither did his pants. One of his many tattoos — a pair of eyes on his lower stomach — could be seen. Along with his tattoo, many old scars and stretch marks wrapped around his stomach were visible. His arms were restricted by the fitted coat that was also a part of the uniform. The leather belt across his chest and around his hips was lazily thrown on. It still smelled like cigarette smoke and gun powder.</p><p>“Sexy,” America commented in another ridiculous voice.</p><p>Russia’s pale face turned red in embarrassment. “I know it doesn’t fit but I‘m still going to keep it. Sentimental purposes,” He explained. And he placed the outfit into the ‘fits’ box.</p><p>After about an hour all the older clothes had been gone through.</p><p>“It is your turn, Fredya.” Russia nudged America off the bed. He pulled his sweater over his head, it felt even more comfortable now.</p><p>“Alright!” America stood up, an excited expression on his face. Quickly, he got some of his clothes out of his dresser. He threw on one of his older looks.</p><p>It was a bright blue shirt that was cropped at the start of America’s stomach. His belly was in clear view, angry purple and red stretch marks covered it as it pushed up the indiscreet top. The sleeves of the shirt made an indent in his soft biceps. Tight acid washed denim covered his legs and waist but didn’t meet at the button.</p><p>Russia chuckled at America’s outfit. “You look the men on your private browser.” He covered his mouth with his scarf to muffle his laughing.</p><p>“Be quiet, he looks cute.” China scolded Russia. “You both looked very nice.” He nodded to himself.</p><p>Peeling his pants off of himself, America stated, “Thanks. I’m wearing this shirt to dinner, if that’s cool.” Struggling to hide his blush from the compliment.</p><p>China smirked. “I do not think it is going to fit after the feast I have planned. Or your sweater either, bǎobèi.” China softly scratched Russia’s chin before their lips met. He then stood up and kissed America’s freckled cheek. Placing hand on America’s stomach as he did so. China then left the room with a wink.</p><p>Both doofuses looked at each other with giant smiles on their faces. </p><p>“We should do this more often, dude! Did you see how China looked at us?” America said, with his chubby cheeks made his eyes squint as he smiled.</p><p>“I don’t think he’s even started.” Russia responded, butterflies whirling in his stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do ya’ll want a dinner chapter?</p><p>Translations<br/>Fredya: Alfred with Russian short name stem</p><p>Bǎobèi: Baby (China really do be the whole fandom)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nice and Stuffed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“When China gets hot and bothered, he cooks.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve never wrote anything like this before so if it sucks that’s why.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Along with the mindless television that America enjoyed, there was a much more relaxing sound in the bedroom, Russia happily humming. Russia wrapped his large arms around America’s waist as the hero sat on his lap. His chin resting on top of the blonde hair.</p><p>“I wonder what he’s making,” America wondered out loud as he laid against Russia’s soft chest, “because it smells amazing.”</p><p>“Eh? Probably a little bit of everything. Something hearty, something fresh, something...” Russia mumbled the rest.</p><p>When China gets hot and bothered, he cooks. America shows off a new stretch mark, a giant lunch; Russia doesn’t put on a shirt because he’s warm, enough desert for 6 people. </p><p>America tilted his face up to look at Russia. “We’re gonna have to put on real pants, aren’t we?” They both were sitting in their boxers.</p><p>“How else will he know that we like the food if we don’t unbutton our pants?” Russia kissed America’s forehead, “That’s a yes, if you didn’t understand.” </p><p>The sound of a cowbell interrupted their conversation.</p><p>“Dinner time!” America cheered.</p><p> </p><p>The men walked downstairs to a heavenly smell. Different sides covered the table with extra on the kitchen counters. China really out done himself.</p><p>“Finally decided to use that Christmas gift I got you.” America commented.</p><p>China held up the cowbell. “I like it. It is very loud and gets your attention.”</p><p>They took a seat at the dining table. China filled their plates along with his own. Russia and America plowed through the first serving like it was nothing. Soon, one plate became many.</p><p>“I think I’m almost done.” Russia stated while unbuttoning his pants. Only to get a look from China afterwords. “By that I mean, I can go for some more.” He chuckled, desperately wishing his face didn’t turn red so easily.</p><p>China placed a hand on America’s thigh. “Are you doing alright?” He purred as he traced circles on the clothed skin.</p><p>America nodded, his heart skipping a beat. The button on his bottoms dug into his soft gut but he happily accepted another serving of hearty food. </p><p>After a few more plates, both of the men were tapped out. Their pants unbuttoned and unzipped. Russia’s sweater rode up, showing off his underbelly.</p><p> </p><p>Russia and America sat on the couch, hands on their stomachs trying to soothe the taut flesh. China sat between them happy with his hard work.</p><p>“You both did so good. Nice and stuffed, as you should be.” China praised. His hand grazed against Russia’s visible overhang, making the other country sigh in satisfaction. America placed his head on China’s shoulder asking for attention as well.</p><p>Attention he did get. China placed his hand flat against America’s upset gut. He rubbed his thumb back and forth. Carefully trying not to make his stomach angrier. “You were so good. Ate everything I put on your plate. Good, good boy...” China whispered.</p><p>America softly moaned against China’s neck. Which was music to the other’s ears.</p><p>China pushed America off him, making the hero whine. “You two looked so cute I almost forgot about desert.” </p><p>The other two countries groaned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(!Very Unrelated!)<br/>I can’t stop thinking about the lady on Chopped who stir fried some hot dogs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Big Boned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shopping for clothes shenanigans. Human names are used in this chapter because they’re in public.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one doesn’t have a lot of weight gain stuff, again. I’m having fun writing these three interacting, though. (Also more crop-tops because they’re cute)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think of this, hm?” Russia held up a clean white dress shirt. His signature smile across his face.</p><p>The hero shook his head. “I don’t really think that’s me, y’know?” In his hands was a different shirt off the racks. This shirt was loose and had a pattern of exotic Hawaiian flowers. “Now this is something I can get into!” He also had a signature but more dumbass smile on his face.</p><p>Since Russia and America had outgrown many of their regular clothes and there was only so many China could upsize, the thruple were at department store. As usual, instead of doing what the needed to be they were messing around, much to China’s annoyance.</p><p>“You can buy that but you are never wearing it to a meeting.” China nodded at America’s tacky choice in clothing. </p><p>America pouted and made puppy eyes. “But Gil wears whatever he wants to meetings,” America whined.</p><p>As he looked back down at the list, China responded. “That’s because Gilbert is a very crazy lonely old man,” China explained with the tone of a parent to a child.</p><p>“But we keep Ivan around?” America commented. Russia placed his hand on top of America’s head with a little more aggression than needed.</p><p>“I only keep him around because he can reach the top shelves.” China joked.</p><p>They continued walking down the isles until, America lifted another shirt off it’s rack. It was a simple gray cropped shirt with black words across the chest.</p><p>With a wink, America turned around to show Russia the shirt. “What do ya’ think?” The words across the chest read “Big Boned”. America gave a smirk, “I know China liked me in a crop-top so, imagine both of us in ‘em!”</p><p>This suggestion caused China to stare a little too intensely at his list that America wasn’t following.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s going to fit me?” Russia asked, half of his face in his scarf. While Russia was comfortable with his body, he was very anxious about trying on clothes in stores. He never wanted to bother the workers with his presence.</p><p>“You can’t be that big, dude. You’re like, what, a extra large?” America looked through the rest of the shirts for the correct size.</p><p>China cleared his throat. “He’s the third one. You just grew into an extra large, Alfred.”</p><p>“There we go, a shirt with enough room for your muscles!” America put the correct size into the cart.</p><p>Russia flexed his biceps with a chuckle.</p><p>“Woah there, big guy, this isn’t an open carry state!” America joked.</p><p>“We can’t get pulled over for having assault weapons in the back seat.” China joined in.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Russia took the cart from China and continued to push it. “I hate you two.” He said with a light hearted smirk.</p><p>America grabbed China’s hand — much to the other’s dislike — and tried to catch up with Russia. “Wait up, you cry baby.” </p><p>“Your legs are much longer than our’s.” China added.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a little body head-canon for Russia that he’s very top heavy (w/ a wide chest and shoulders) and his chub  distributes itself more his torso.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Midnight Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>America wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty stomach.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calm cool air filled the bedroom. Russia laid asleep, wrapped up in his comforter with a content smile on his face. China laid on America’s chest, even breaths lifted their blanket up and down. America laid there, wide awake.</p><p>He had woken up a half an hour ago because he was hungry. America’s stomach growled loud enough that he was surprised it didn’t wake up China. But he was going to have to get up to get something to eat.</p><p>“Hey, babe,” America whispered while softly shaking China’s shoulder.</p><p>China rubbed his eyes groggily before glaring at America. “What?” He nearly hissed, still trying to sound sweet if America was having a real problem. His long hair a mess around his face.</p><p>“Can you get up so,” America looked away in embarrassment, “I can get something to eat?” His cheeks reddened thankfully, the lights were off.</p><p>As he traced his fingered down the side of America’s stomach, China hummed in thought. “That’s where you’re appetite has reached, hmm? Waking me up in the middle of the night because you’re hungry,” He purred.</p><p>America laughed to hide how flustered he had become. “That woke you up quickly. So, are we going downstairs or what?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>After making their way downstairs, America grabbed a chocolate cake Russia had baked earlier that week. He sat himself down at the couch. China followed America and sat next to him elegantly. </p><p>The hero just sat there with his dumbass smile. Eagerly waiting for China to do something.</p><p>“You want me to feed you your midnight snack?” China asked completely aware that a whole cake couldn’t be considered a snack. </p><p>America nodded, his smile growing — if that was possible.</p><p>Taking the fork and picked up a piece of the sweet. “Now, you have to promise that you won’t wake up Russia.” China ordered, his face still having a calm expression.</p><p>“Yes sir.” America responded politely. He accepted the first bite happily. The chocolate flavor was fantastic and America couldn’t help but to sigh.</p><p>“Good boy, so respectful,” China praised.</p><p>With each bite America’s stomach became more and more full. But with every praising word he accepted another bite. His loose sleep shirt started to show his soft gut.</p><p>Setting down the fork, China kissed America’s still sugary lips. “That’s enough for now. We have to save some for Russia.” The tray had a large piece still left.</p><p>America whined. His lips covered sloppily in chocolate frosting.</p><p>“Russia made it for all of us not just your greedy mouth.” China met his lips with America’s again. Positioning himself on to America’s lap, China began kneading the hero’s full belly.</p><p>A moan escaped the hero’s throat. His arms rested on top of the couch, letting China do his work.</p><p>“Remember what you promised,” China whispered into America’s ear as he grabbed at the fat on America’s waist. This only caused the other country to be louder.</p><p> </p><p>China and America made their way back into the bedroom. The lamp was on and Russia laid facing the door — his eyes shot open with his furrowed brows shading them.</p><p>“Hey, big guy.” America scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>“You woke me up, America. Try being quieter next time.” Russia grumpily turned himself around.</p><p>China settled himself against Russia’s blanket covered back, draping his arms across his side. “I told him, ‘don’t be too loud or you’ll wake Russia’. But he never listens.” He scolded America.</p><p>“Whatever, dude.” America snuggled back into bed. “Goodnight, babe.” He turned off the bedside lamp.</p><p>“Goodnight.” Russia and China responded in unison. </p><p>The soft buzzing of the fan continued as the three curled up against one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The least realistic thing about this story is that two bigger guys and one smaller guy can share a bed without much problem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Russia it upset. America is a good boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ANOTHER chapter without much weight gain because I suck.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something that not many people don’t know about Russia is that he throws temper tantrums. Hissy fits, flare-ups, out bursts, or any other synonyms for acting like a child when he doesn’t get what he wants. He’s been able to restrain himself from violence and instead takes breaks, usually quietly sitting in the bedroom until he’s calmed down.</p><p>This was one of those times.</p><p>America sat down on the couch. He looked around to see Russia was no where to be found. “What was it this time, huh?” America asked in a jackass tone, more focused on his phone.</p><p>“Don’t ask it like that,” China scolded seriously, “And he’s upset because the concert we were going to was cancelled.” </p><p>Raising a brow, America asked another question. “Why? The music’s loud and he hates crowds. It would be like Russia’s hell.” He chuckled at the idea of Russia enjoying the concert.</p><p>“You know how much he likes spending time with you. Both of you aren’t very physically affectionate to the other. He’s upset because he wanted to have a bonding experience with you,” China tried to explain even though big words go right over America’s head. </p><p>“Oh.” America nodded. The hero didn’t really have the best track record of picking up the feel of the room. This got him in a lot of awkward situations with a sad or angry person that he didn’t realize was sad or angry.</p><p>China looked at the clock hanging on the wall. “Speaking of Russia, I need to go check on him.” China almost stood up before being interrupted by America.</p><p>“No, no, lemme check on him.” America stood up. </p><p>China explained many things to America before he made his way upstairs. “Try not to be too loud, speak calmly, and knock first before going in.” Was the basics.</p><p>Walking down the creaky hard wood floors to their bedroom, America followed the rules China gave him. He knocked loud enough to be heard but not to startle Russia. America cracked the door, “Can I come in?”</p><p>Russia sat on the bed crisscrossed, looking down at the sheet. All the lights were off in the room, giving an almost eerie look. He nodded, giving America permission to enter his safe space.</p><p>America sat next to Russia as quietly as he could. “Can I talk?” Russia looked so innocent yet intimidating, mostly because if America broke the rules China told him, Russia could possibly go off on him.</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“I’m sorry that the concert got cancelled. I didn’t know you were looking forward to it, big guy.” He looked over at the soft face, his eyes had red around them from crying. Even though America’s horrendous nickname made him sound like a father, it made Russia feel better.</p><p>“Thought we could listen to some music here though. Y’know, have our own little show.” America smiled with his phone in his hand, shaking it for emphasis. </p><p>Russia looked up from the bed to his dumb boyfriend. “That would be nice. Can we listen to the one you play while cleaning?” Russia finally spoke, a small smile on his face.</p><p>Placing his phone on the bed side table, America started to play the album Russia was talking about. </p><p>After a few moments, America started swaying with the music and softly singing along, his back against the headboard. He was afraid he was disturbing Russia’s peace but he only looked indifferent.</p><p>Russia suddenly positioned his head onto America’s chest, basically laying on top of America. The vibrations calmed him along with the singing. It reminded him of when Ukraine would sing him to sleep as a child. She would hold him up against her chest and sing song after song until little Russia was sound asleep.</p><p>America did the same. He held Russia’s head tightly against his own soft chest; his other hand around Russia’s back holding him tight. The hero swayed back and forth, basically rocking his partner.</p><p>By the end of the album, Russia was asleep. His arms loosely around America’s waist. A small smile across his face, drool coming out from said smile.</p><p>A ding sounded in the room, China had texted America. “Are you two doing okay? I haven’t heard much noise from up there.” It read.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re cool!” America wrote back continuing to sway as he did, in order to not disturb Russia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s never said in the fic what album they’re listening to but it’s 100% Two Birds by Trixie Mattel if I was a writer who mentioned real media in their fics. (It’s a pretty good album btw)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fattened Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>China manages his two chubby boyfriends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter much more sexual than the others. So just a warning!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pleasure. Pure pleasure. The heaviness of the food in America’s stomach and the friction of China against his boxers. The empty containers laid out on the bed side table and floor. China’s thin frame compared America’s completely stuffed one.</p><p>“Are you almost done eating, féi zǐ?” China whispered, dragging his thigh slowly against America’s crotch. Seeing America like this drove China crazy, he just wanted to pounce on him. But instead he took it slowly, making America whimper and beg to get fattened up.</p><p>The hero’s breaths were short and shaky. There was barely any more room left in his stomach. “Not yet.” America struggled out. </p><p>China grabbed the last container of food. “Good, you know I hate to...” The sound of a car horn interrupted him. Kissing America’s needy lips, China got off the bed. “Here’s a new game. You finish this completely — not a scrap left — without me.” He pressed his lips against America’s, again.</p><p>Silky fabric caressed China’s shoulders as he went to go deal with his other partner.</p><p> </p><p>Russia stood outside the door, with many grocery bags on his arms. He aggressively knocked. The cold rain soaking through his thick coat.</p><p>“Yeah, I hear you” China unlocked and opened the door. Taking some bags from Russia. They walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“I am sorry if I interrupted your activities,” Russia said as he set the bags on the kitchen counter. </p><p>China shook his head. “Oh no, no, no. I have America occupied for a few minutes or so.” They began putting away the groceries. Out of the corner of his eye China observed Russia shivering. “You look so cold in your wet clothes. Come here, I’ll get you something to warm you up.” </p><p>“And what’s that?” Russia stood over China. His double chin even more noticeable from this angle.</p><p>Gripping Russia’s coat, China dragged the giant down to his level. Kisses were placed all over his soft face with a final one on his lips. Russia had a bashful look across his face. “Maybe some tea and a clean set of clothes would work better than kisses, hm?”</p><p>Russia gently nodded. </p><p>China pecked Russia’s large nose. “Let’s get you all nice and warm then!”</p><p>Once Russia was snuggled up in a thick blanket and had a cup of tea, China made his way back upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>In the bedroom, China’s eyes immediately shot toward the container of food. It was half full with a sleepy America laid next to it. The stuffed pig of a man hardly noticed his boyfriend in his lustful haze.</p><p>“You didn’t finish. You know I don’t like wasting food.” He settled down next to his love. China ran his hand across America’s naked stomach. Positioning himself on the hero’s waist, China began to grind down.</p><p>A moan escaped the hero’s lips. He lazily bucked his hips against China. Before America could get anywhere, China suddenly stopped.</p><p>Running his finger under America’s chin and lifting it, China spoke, “Pleasure is for those who do what I ask. Now, you’re going to have to eat up.” A bite was placed into America’s greedy mouth. </p><p>One after another, fork-fulls were fed to America, until the food was gone.</p><p>“There we go, all done. Now, how are you feeling?” China began to rub to overstuffed stomach, knowing it couldn’t be comfortable.</p><p>America started to groan but it turned into a whimper. “Tired, that’s how I feel.” Resting his hand on his stomach. He clearly looked the part, his blue eyes half lidded and his mouth nearly drooling.</p><p>China laid next to America, cradling his chubby body. After a few minutes, America’s breaths evened. The hero was sound asleep.</p><p>Sitting up, the other country decided it was time to give a certain Russian some attention, too.</p><p> </p><p>Russia sat on the couch still wrapped up in his blanket. A documentary played from the television. A dip in the couch alerted Russia to his love’s arrival. “How’s Fredya?” His thick arm rested around the thin shoulders of China.</p><p>“Out like a light.” He snapped his fingers.</p><p>“Good, good. If he keeps up like this, he’ll be my size in no time!” Russia chuckled and pulled his partner closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How many chapters are there gonna be? No clue.<br/>I can only speak English and I used Google Translate so it may be very inaccurate.</p><p>Translations<br/>- féi zǐ: Fatty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>